


The ultimate Hiccstrid shipper (one-shot)

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: What would happen when a Hiccstrid shipper get's their hands on Cupid's arrows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everybody! I'm back! It's almost time to unveil my new story. So sit tight. The first chapters will be published this Saturday XD For now, enjoy this little oneshot.

It was a sunny day at the Edge, and everyone was relaxing in their own way. The twins were chasing Chicken, Fishlegs was editing the Book of Dragons, Hiccup was working in the forge, Snotlout was practicing his singing, and Astrid was sparring with Heather.

Toothless was hanging upside down by the forge, Hookfang went fishing, Meatlug and Barf and Belch were lazing in the tall grass while Stormfly and Windshear was busy preening their scales.

Unbeknownst to the riders and their dragons, they had a visitor on the island.

A shrub rustled lightly as our visitor peered over it to see the Edge’s inhabitants. The visitor quickly ducked down as Astrid and Heather stopped sparring and walked passed.

Heather was going to the kitchen to grab something to eat while Astrid walked to the forge.

“Yes Yes Yes.” The person behind the shrub chanted quietly as he watched the interaction between Hiccup and Astrid.

“AArggg” The figure yelled frustrated as Astrid left Hiccup with a wave. “When will you two kiss!!”

Quickly covering his mouth from the outburst our visitor ducked down so that they couldn’t see his red hair. At that moment he spotted something flying over the forest that didn’t look dragon-like.

The visitor followed the mysterious flying thing and then he threw a bola when he was far enough away from the camp. The bola found its target and the thing came crashing down.

Getting closer, our visitor could see that the flying thing was actually a small human with wings who was wearing a toga and carrying arrows.

“Well well, what do we have here?”

“Dagur!” The tied up winged person said. “Let me out of here!!”

“How do you know my name!!” Dagur asked shocked.

“I am cupid. Bringer of Love!” The being shouted. “You will set me free or feel my wrath.”

“Eh…How about no.” Dagur simply stated while picking up the bow and arrows.

“Hey leave those alone!! They are not toys!!” Cupid yelled as he was hung upside down on a branch.

“So these are the fabled Cupid’s arrows.” Dagur said as a wicked smirk crossed his face. “If I use this then Hiccup and Astrid will finally get together!!”

 

Cupid let out a groan. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those Hiccstrid shippers.”

“Hey, I need something to do in my spare time!!” Dagur said indignantly.

“You won’t get them to fall in love like that.” Cupid said but Dagur was already happily sprinting away. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Dagur hid behind a tree. ‘Let’s do a test run first.’ Dagur thought and pointed the arrow at Fishlegs. Dagur shot and the arrow hit its mark. Fishlegs jumped up in surprise. He looked around wildly. His eyes landing on Heather and then Cupid’s arrow began to work.

Fishlegs ran over to Heather and then boldly asked if she would go for a walk with him.

Dagur watched as those two left and thought. ‘So love at first sight.’

It took a little while before Dagur saw Astrid outside again. He fired an arrow when Astrid passed the forge but missed. The arrow hit Ruffnut who saw Snotlout first.

Ruffnut rubbed her hands together as she approached Snotlout.

Dagur cursed and tried again. Astrid was still walking near the forge so he fired once more. This time he hit Toothless who was startled awake. Toothless fell from where he was hanging and stared right at Chicken.

Hiccup finally came out of the forge as he took in the commotion outside. He saw Fishlegs and Heather near the pond, Snotlout was screaming as he ran away from Ruffnut who was reciting poetry while Toothless was licking a panicked Chicken.

Dagur was also looking at the commotion and saw that Hiccup was right in Astrid’s line of sight. Astrid was carrying a heavy basket of coconuts easily, but while walking Astrid tripped and avoided another arrow. Hiccup caught her and helped her gather the coconuts.

The arrow which missed Astrid had this time struck Chicken who was looking at Hiccup.

Dagur cursed again as Astrid left with her coconuts while Chicken flew at Hiccup’s face.

“This is not going as planned.” Dagur said to himself.

The entire afternoon Dagur had spent trying to hit either Hiccup or Astrid with an arrow. So far none had landed on their target.

Astrid had gone back into her hut, completely oblivious to the commotion happening around her.

Tuffnut now had his eyes on Heather, while Heather and Ruffnut were chasing a very very panicked Snotlout. Fishlegs was running after Heather with a bouquet of flowers while Tuffnuf brought up the rear carrying a sheep as a present.

 

Stormfly was chasing Hookfang who was in love with Windshear, while Meatlug was after Toothless. Barf and Belch were after each other and ended up a tangled mess. Toothless was happily chasing Chicken, who was flapping her wings to catch up to a fleeing Hiccup.

Hiccup, in desperation, ran into the woods to hide. “What am I doing?!” Hiccup asked himself. “What in Thor’s name is happening?”

“I’ll tell you what’s happening!! That damned deranged son of a half troll is running amuck with my arrows!!”

Hiccup turned in the direction of the voice and was openly gaping at the upside down hanging Cupid.

“Get me out of here!!” Cupid shouted. “I can fixed this entire thing once I’m free.”

Hiccup wanted the madness to end quickly cut Cupids ropes. Cupid thanked Hiccup with a salute, puffed up his chest, and flew determinately in the direction Dagur had gone.

“I probably shouldn’t have stepped out of bed this morning.” Hiccup mumbled as he dived behind a shrub when he heard Chicken’s clucking getting closer.

From the other end of the forest shouts could be heard as Cupid had found Dagur and was busy teaching him never to touch his arrows again.

True to his word, Cupid came back before the evening, bow and arrow in hand and proceeded to shoot everyone once more.

“They won’t remember a thing when they wake up.” Cupid told Hiccup with a wink.

The gang and dragons were now all asleep in a pile. Astrid having awoken from her midday nap, stretched and took in the sight.

“AAuw” She said approaching Hiccup. “They all tired themselves out. So what did I miss?”

Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle and said. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you so.”

“Well since we have some alone time right now.” Astrid said while giving Hiccup a peck on the cheek and grasping his hand. “Why don’t we have ourselves a little sunset picnic and see where the night takes us.”

“Anything for you Milady.” Hiccup answered returning the kiss as he and Astrid left their pile of friends and dragons for a romantic night.

From a tree branch not far away Cupid sat watching the two teens enjoy each other’s company. “That’s one pair that doesn’t need my help.” Cupid said with a smirk and proceeded to fly away.

\----------The End---------


End file.
